cazando a la liga de la justicia
by Deadlydeath
Summary: me contrataron para cazar y darle muerte a la liga de la justicia y pues si la paga es buena los matare a cada uno de ellos pues preparen sen porque yo soy un antihéroe y un mercenario y no me temblara la mano por matar a estos supuestos héroes y a cualquiera que se interponga en mis objetivos serán hombres muertos también que comience la diversión...
1. Chapter 1

**los héroes del mundo dc no me pertenecen ni deadpool sin mas que decir pues a leer**

* * *

En un departamento se encontraba una persona sentada con un traje rojo completo con negro sus ojos eran redondos con negro este es nuestro personaje llamado deadpool es antiheroe también un mercenario que si lo contratan para matar a alguien y si la paga es buena lo ase sin fallar y pues estaba aburrido sentado y rascándose las bolas con sus pistola cuando de pronto sueno el teléfono y automáticamente pasa a la contestadora

\- hola deadpool – _dijo una voz espeluznante y bien ronca_ – te tengo un trabajo y estoy seguro que te conviene pagare buena paga. si aceptas puedes encontrarme en el edificio swith departamento 360

después del que termino la contestadora deadpool se paro de su sillón camino y abrió una puerta dentro de la puerta havia muchas armas agarro dos ametralladoras tres pistolas y su 2 katanas y se fue a al edificio swith.

* * *

cuando llego lo isieron pasar a un oficina oscura lo hicieron sentar y desde la oscuridad hablo una persona sin mostrar su rostro

\- señor deadpool un gusto conocerlo

\- pues no vine aquí hacer vida social asi que vamos directo a grano - _lo dijo sentándose en un_ _sillón_

\- muy bien te traje aquí para encargarte algo muy importante - _sentándose en la silla sin mostrar su rostro -_ quiero que asesines a un grupo de personas

\- claro si la paga es buena darlo por echo - _dijo deadpool casi acostado en el_ _sillón_

 _-_ si la plata no importa puedo pagar lo que quieres no preocupes

\- pues entonces cual es ese trabajo me puedes decir - _contesto deadpool_

\- quiero que mates y asesines a la liga de la justicia - _contesto el misterioso hombre_

 _-_ bien pero no conozco a esas persona que usted menciona no conozco a ninguna liga de la justicia

\- no son de este universo son de otro universo un universo que yo quiero gobernar pero mientras estén esos héroes de la liga de la justicia no lo podre hacer

\- muy bien pero como usted dijo son de otro universo como quiere que llege a ese universo por arte de magia - _contesto deadpool_

 _-_ conoces a un tal doctor doom - _contesto el hombre_

\- si lo conozco también quieres que lo mate - _contesto deadpool_

\- no el es nuestro aliado el creo una maquina para que puedas viajar a ese universo y poder matar a esos heroes - _contesto el hombre_

\- muy bien pues dígame mis objetivos y y la paga por cada unos de esos héroes - _contesto deadpool_

el misterioso hombre agarro unos archivos y se lo entrego luego dijo

\- revise ahí están sus objetivos y su precio por matarlos - _dijo el hombre_

deadpool agarro los documentos y los abrió havian 7 papeles y cada uno tenia un nombre esos nombres eran

1.- batman

2.- superman

3.- flash

4.- hombre alcon

5.- mujer maravilla

6.- hombre marciano

7.- linterna verde

después de leer se fijo que abajo vio otro papel que mostraba un adolescente y dijo

\- también tengo que matar a este adolescente mostrando la foto

\- no a el no lo mates lo puse porque era un aprendiz de batman puedes usarlo para que batman valla en su rescate junto a la liga de la justicia - _dijo el hombre -_ el tiene un equipo llamado jóvenes titanes ten cuidado son buenos

\- muy bien pues empecemos donde puedo utilizar ese portal para ir a ese universo - _contesto deadpool_ _parándose_

 _-_ fácil siga a mi mayordomo el lo llevara donde se encuentra nuestro doctor doom - _dijo el hombre ordenando le al mayordomo para que lo lleve_

* * *

después de llegar donde estaba el doctor doom se burlo de el un rato lo que iso enojarse al doctor pero después de un rato abrió un portal negro y luego lle dio un comunicador que sirve para avisar cuando este lista la misión y para poder abrirle el portar para que pueda volver luego de una burla pequeña entro en el portal dirigiéndose directo al mundo dc

* * *

luego de llegar y caer en un contenedor de basura en mitad de la nada en una ciudad se levanto salio del contenedor de basura y luego al levantarse encontró alguien mirándolo y luego dijo

 _-_ y tu quien eres - _dijo deadpool_

 _-_ pues dime Slade y tu quien eres?

continuara...

* * *

 **muy bien hasta aqui el capitulo deadpool podrá matar a la liga de la justicia y ellos lo mataran a el pues esperen el próximo capitulo espero comentarios y Reviews y lo errores que tenga y esas cosas me arian un gran favor y sin mas que decir que tenga un bonito dia o una bonita noche según la hora que lean este fic**

 **me despido atte artorias ejjejejejej**


	2. Aviso

**_Hola, soy el escritor de esta historia, para todos lo que esperan el proximo cap..no habra lamentablemente, pero no se preocupen volvere hacerlo pero aparte y obvio mejor escrito que lo esta ahorra, asi que esten atentos que en unas hrs lo subire con el mismo nombre, sin mas que decir gracias por darle una oportunidad a esta historia_**

 ** _Atte.- Artorias!_ **

**_P.D: A lo mejor nadie lea esto!..xD pero queria avisar a todos aquellos que siguen la historia...UnUr_**


End file.
